In today's highly competitive market, consumers are overloaded with information, regardless of whether it comes from television advertisements, radio, e-mail spam, cell phones, etc. Further, consumers do not have an easy way to identify and subscribe to available services and often do not have the ability to choose what information to receive and what information not to receive. In order for a service provider to compete successfully in this highly competitive market, a service provider not only needs to deliver the services, but also needs to provide services that are personalized to the consumer and more effective for the advertiser. As such, there is a need for innovative ways to provide services to consumers in a manner that is cost effective.